


Juegos de Rol

by amber_armedheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Slow Build, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_armedheart/pseuds/amber_armedheart
Summary: Empezar la universidad a los veintiuno no es cosa fácil. Hacerlo mientras te enamoras es aún peor.





	1. Cosas sin importancia

Dicen que el mejor momento para aprender las matemáticas es durante las primeras horas de la mañana. Nathan lo sabía, pero eso no hacía que la clase de las ocho fuera más atractiva. Siendo un joven de 21 años que por circunstancias de la vida recién entraba a la universidad, comprendía perfectamente que tenía obligaciones que cumplir.

Por lo mismo, apareció el primer día de clases media hora antes de que la primera asignatura comenzara sesión, sólo para asegurarse de que no había error alguno en el horario que yacía guardado en la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón de mezclilla. Una vez que realizó dicha acción, se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia el segundo piso de la escuela de ciencias exactas; cientos de jóvenes transitaban por los pasillos, y podía distinguirse a simple vista quiénes eran los recién llegados (aquellos que formaban grandes grupos nerviosos afuera de los salones), y quiénes ya habían pasado por aquellos corredores por varias temporadas (los que desganados pasaban del punto A al punto B sin pena ni gloria).

El tránsito parsimonioso del alto joven de cabello negro contrastaba fuertemente con la aglomeración de estudiantes que esperaban afuera del salón 201 el comienzo de la clase de Álgebra I. Algunos escolares aguardaban sentados en el piso junto a la puerta del salón, otros conversaban ávidamente creando pequeños conjuntos en pleno pasillo, y otros más caminaban de un lado a otro, tratando de pasar el tiempo. Nathan decidió esperar junto a la baranda del segundo piso, la cual le permitía ver a la multitud que cruzaba por debajo. Uno tras otro, vio como las figuras de los chicos dibujaban trayectorias irregulares por la planta baja, sin reparar en realidad en ellas. Hasta el momento en que de entre el gentío, la breve figura de una joven de cabello rojizo captó su atención: ella sola, recargada contra el muro, vistiendo una blusa rosa y llevando a cuestas un bolso gris, observaba al igual que él el ajetreado peregrinar de las masas. El muchacho sintió que el corazón se detuvo por un diminuto instante, no mayor que el que le toma a un colibrí batir sus alas una sola ocasión, mas para él fue como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar sobre su propio eje: imposible que alguien lo ignorara.

-Disculpa, ¿aquí va a ser la clase de álgebra?

Nathan dio un respingo en el momento en que escuchó la pregunta y se dio media vuelta para ver de quién rayos provenía. Tan abstraído había estado su pensar en la silueta perteneciente a aquella muchacha pelirroja que no percibió el momento en que un joven bajito, algo más joven que él y de forma delgada, se ubicó a su lado y quien, con ojos impacientes, anhelaba entonces su respuesta.

\- Sí, es aquí. – Respondió seriamente, sus ojos buscando discretamente la estampa de la muchacha y notando que, lamentablemente, la misma ya había ingresado a su salón.

\- ¡Qué bien! Pensé que ya me había equivocado de aula. – Replicó el chico de piel crema con alivio. – Entonces vamos a ser compañeros, ¿no? ¡Pero qué bruto! No me he presentado. Me llamo Cassidy, aunque todo mundo me dice Cass.

El pelinegro reparó en la cabellera rizada del castaño y con una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa pensó que el nombre era demasiado redundante en lo obvio.

-Yo soy Nathan.- Se presentó. No tenía ánimos de cruzar más palabras de las absolutamente necesarias con el insistente joven, sobre todo porque el mismo era la razón por la que no logró distinguir en qué salón había ingresado la chica que había robado su atención; aún así, como lo cortés no quita lo valiente, consideró que al menos era educado que le dijera su nombre ya que el otro había hecho lo propio.

\- ¡Oh, allí viene el profe! Ya tendremos tiempo de platicar luego, ¿no? Total, nos vamos a ver todo el semestre. – sentenció Cassidy, mientras entraba junto a Nathan al aula. Este último se limitó a callar, asentir con la cabeza y aceptar el hecho de que el chico tomó el banco justo detrás de él. Nunca le pasó por la cabeza que ese era el primero de varios hilos que se tejerían alrededor de él.


	2. No todo lo que brilla...

Si algo pensó Cassidy durante la primera hora de clases en la universidad era que la materia de álgebra sería su perdición. El maestro Becerra (quien tenía a su cargo la honorable labor de impartir dicha cátedra) era un hombre flacucho, de cabello relamido y partido al medio, lo cual le hacía parecer una marioneta que obtenía su movimiento gracias a medios mágicos e indescifrables. La facha del profesor era bastante desagradable, sin embargo era su personalidad a la cual debía el calificativo de insoportable: después de presentarse, aplicó a los alumnos un examen diagnóstico el cual, según sus propias palabras, tendría ponderación para su calificación.

Cass sonrió para sí, recordando que el álgebra (y las matemáticas en general) nunca habían sido su punto fuerte; al contrario, en su boleta de calificaciones siempre resaltaban por lo bajo de las notas obtenidas en las mismas. Sin embargo, era esa debilidad la que lo había impulsado a elegir como carrera la licenciatura en matemáticas… bueno, eso y su madre. “No es momento para pensar en tonterías”, se reprendió, depositando su atención en los problemas que debía resolver.

El desdichado examen consumió la hora completa, provocando que al terminar el mismo, media clase saliera disparada rumbo a las asignaturas que a cada uno correspondían. Nathan fue uno de los primeros alumnos en abandonar el recinto, motivo por el cual Cassidy no pudo descifrar hacia dónde había ido el pelinegro; aunque por el momento eso no importaba, ya que su prioridad era llegar a tiempo a la clase de física. Al verificar el horario que convenientemente había elaborado, enmicado y guardado en su cartera, se percató que la clase sería en el salón 405. Debido a ello, se dispuso a subir las escaleras en un acto que (gracias a la multitud de estudiantes) se asemejaba más a la migración de los salmones contracorriente, que al simple acto de trasladarse de un piso a otro.

\- ¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Esto parece procesión! – Escuchó decir a una mujer detrás de él, y no bien terminaron de llegar a sus oídos aquellas palabras, la furiosa emisora pasó de modo intempestivo al lado de Cassidy. Le empujó bruscamente contra el barandal de la escalera, obligándolo así a aferrarse al mismo, con tal de no perder el equilibrio.

“Por algo luego dicen que las pelirrojas son violentas”, pensó el castaño, continuando su ascenso. Una vez que consiguió llegar a su objetivo, entró al salón y se sentó alejado de la puerta, al fondo, en donde todavía quedaban algunos mesabancos vacíos. Justo cuando sacaba el cuaderno de la mochila guinda que llevaba entró la profesora. Tras la reglamentaria introducción, la descripción del método de evaluación y el tedioso anotar del temario correspondiente, la mujer sacó de una gruesa carpeta blanca la lista de asistencia y comenzó a formar equipos de dos personas para trabajar durante el semestre.

\- … Eloise Rivers y Cassidy Page son el equipo 12…- Cassidy levantó la mano para indicar que se encontraba presente; su mirada cayó sobre la otra persona del salón que tenía la mano levantada. Sonrió a Eloise a modo de saludo, a lo que ella respondió frunciendo el ceño con disgusto y volteando la cara,  su cabellera pelirroja meciéndose enérgicamente.

\- Dios me ayude a soportar a esta loca. – murmuró Cassidy por lo bajo, resignándose a que aquel sería un semestre muy largo.

Mientras el castaño reconsideraba su postura respecto a cuál clase le daría más problemas, Nathan descansaba bajo un árbol frente al edificio. Varias nubes cruzaban el cielo matutino del final de verano, impulsadas por una leve brisa que lo único que conseguía era jugar con las sombras que proyectaban las verdes hojas sobre la piel del pelinegro. Suspirando, recargó la cabeza contra el tronco, y cerrando los ojos recordó las palabras que el extraño joven de cabellos rizados había dicho unos minutos atrás.

\- Qué tipo más raro…

-¿Tú? Siempre. – Interrumpió la voz juguetona de un joven, que los oídos de Nathan claramente reconocieron como perteneciente a un viejo amigo de la preparatoria.

-Diego, ¿sigues aquí? ¿Qué no deberías haber terminado ya la carrera? – Sentenció en tono burlón el joven sentado bajo el árbol. Abrió perezosamente los ojos, y enfocó al muchacho frente a él. Diego Cervantes era un chico delgado y fornido, de ojos negros escondidos siempre detrás un par de gafas oscuras. Nathan y él se conocieron cuando ambos cursaban la preparatoria; al término de la misma, Diego inició inmediatamente los estudios universitarios.

\- Ya ves cómo son las cosas a veces. ¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Cómo sigue tu mamá?– Preguntó el joven de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos.

El rostro de Nathan no mostró cambio alguno en su semblante tras escuchar la última pregunta, mas dentro del pecho sintió como una súbita descarga eléctrica le provocaba una punzada en el corazón. Hacía ya 3 años que su familia recibió la noticia de que su madre tenía leucemia. Ella había comenzado a sentirse decaída a finales del último semestre de Nathan en la preparatoria; luego sobrevinieron los mareos, las nauseas, las fiebres sin razón. Un par de visitas al médico, y algunos exámenes después delataron el motivo que provocaba tales síntomas. “Leucemia mieloide aguda” era lo que el doctor le había dicho a la familia y determinó que el curso de acción más conveniente era someter a la mujer a una serie de quimioterapias, aunque advirtió desde un primer momento que el pronóstico no era del todo favorable.

Cada persona reacciona diferente ante las crisis: el padre de Nathan se atestó de trabajo, con tal de no tener que pensar en la enfermedad que aquejaba a su esposa, dejando la responsabilidad del cuidado de la misma en manos de su único hijo. Fue él quien la acompañó a los tratamientos, quien estuvo a su lado durante las largas noches en que los vómitos provocados por la quimioterapia no le permitían conciliar el sueño. Fue él el primero en percatarse de que el estado de salud de su madre, lejos de mejorar, empeoraba a cada momento; y también fue el primero en ser notificado que sería necesario un proceso agresivo más cuando se le detectó una grave insuficiencia renal. Nathan nunca olvidaría el instante en que el médico le dio la noticia de que su madre había muerto. A partir de ese momento, dos años después del ominoso diagnóstico, el mundo como él lo conocía se cayó a pedazos: después del funeral, su padre aceptó un trabajo en la capital, dejándole solo. Si bien el hombre le depositaba cada mes una cierta cantidad de dinero para sus gastos, Nathan nunca había tocado ni un mísero centavo. Consiguió un empleo como cajero en una tienda de abarrotes, y una vez que ahorró el dinero suficiente, decidió rentar un cuarto cerca de la universidad, con el fin de retomar los estudios.

-¿Eh, Nate? – pronunció Diego, reclamando de esa manera la atención que había perdido al hundirse en sus pensamientos. Nathan se levantó pesadamente, y sacudiéndose el pantalón exhaló un profundo suspiro.

\- Mi madre murió hace un año. Mi padre se fue a la capital. – Expresó con la misma efusividad que el hombre del noticiero de las 6 daba el pronóstico del clima. El chico de lentes enmudeció, y de algún modo dentro de su mente trataba de encontrar las palabras apropiadas para decir ante semejante confidencia.

-¡Nathan, qué bien que te encontré! ¿No tuviste clase?

La flacucha figura perteneciente a Cassidy fue la emisora de aquellas frases, dichas al tiempo en que se aproximaba corriendo hasta el lugar en donde los dos jóvenes aguardaban cual estatuas envueltas en abrumador silencio. Diego agradeció a la suerte la oportuna interrupción.

-No, después de clase tengo dos horas libres.

-¡Entonces vamos a la “cafe”! Yo también tengo hora libre. – Exclamó el de cabellos rizados con una sonrisa en los labios. El muchacho de los anteojos oscuros le observó extrañado.

-Vamos. – Dijo Nathan, dando media vuelta y emprendiendo camino rumbo a la cafetería. Cass le dedicó una sonrisa apenada a Diego, tras haber interrumpido la conversación de los dos con su llegada, para después alcanzar al pelinegro en su recorrido.


	3. Máscaras y quimeras

-Espero no haber interrumpido hace rato. – comentó cabizbajo Cassidy, mientras Nathan y él colocaban las bandejas de la cafetería sobre la mesa, y ocupaban sillas opuestas, uno frente al otro.

-Ni al caso. Diego era amigo mío en la prepa, pero no nos habíamos cruzado desde que nos graduamos. - El castaño no dijo nada, y se limitó a ingerir en silencio los alimentos que había adquirido hacía unos cuantos minutos; mientras trazaba con desgano surcos en el montículo de arroz que engalanaba su plato, sintió que los ojos de Nathan se enfocaban reciamente sobre él.  – Ya te ensuciaste.

-¿Eh? – exclamó Cass nervioso ante la mirada insistente del pelinegro. Tomó la servilleta con la mano izquierda y comenzó a limpiarse alrededor de la boca. - ¿Ya?

-No me refería a eso – replicó Nathan con voz baja y grave. Cassidy le observó por un instante sin comprender aún a qué se refería el muchacho frente a él, cuando este último tomó entre sus manos el brazo derecho del castaño y lo atrajo peligrosamente hacia sí, girándolo levemente hasta colocar la palma extendida de la mano de Cass a unos cuantos centímetros de su boca.

El joven de cabellos rizados no reaccionó ante el movimiento, quedando en un estado casi catatónico, hasta que sintió algo húmedo y tibio esbozar lánguidamente líneas sobre la palma de su mano; Cassidy parpadeó rápidamente hasta enfocar correctamente la imagen de Nathan quien, sin alejar su mirada de los ojos del chico, prosiguió con su sensible tarea. Trazo tras trazo, el áspero roce conseguía con su perezosa travesía perfilar nociones incoherentes en la entumida mente de Cass. Al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo era víctima de escalofríos nómadas que emprendían exótico viaje: partiendo de la meseta en la palma de su mano, recorrían incansables los suaves campos de su brazo para rodar posteriormente por la llanura de su torso; una vez allí, tomaban velocidad para cruzar el valle de su vientre y terminar perdiéndose entre sus piernas, provocando que su miembro se exaltara con la llegada de cada nuevo caminante.

-Na…than… qué es… - musitó entre pequeños jadeos, consecuencia del vaivén restringido que su cadera había involuntariamente compaginado con cada roce que Nate le proporcionaba. Lejos había quedado en su mente la idea de ser observado en semejante actividad en pleno comedor de la cafetería. “¿La cafetería?”, la noción llegó como relámpago y en un momento la vergüenza y el pudor se apoderaron de él. Con la mano que tenía libre, tomó la mochila que se encontraba a su lado y la colocó bruscamente sobre su regazo en un vano intento por cubrir la erección que el pelinegro había provocado. Pero la fricción generada entre el banal objeto y la parte frontal de su pantalón fue lo que, arrancándole un leve gemido, acabó por obligarle a cerrar los ojos, llevar la cabeza hacia atrás, y entregarlo por fin al orgasmo. Se quedó así, inmóvil contra el respaldo del asiento, con todos los sentidos nublados, esperando que su respiración agitada comenzara a normalizarse.

-¡Cassy, ya te puedes meter a bañar! – Exclamó a lo lejos una voz femenina. Cassidy abrió los ojos súbitamente ante el repentino aviso emitido por su hermana, para descubrir que se encontraba en su habitación, y que toda la situación había sido solamente un sueño. Bueno… casi toda, ya que al recorrer las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que las mismas al igual que el frente de su pantalón estaban empapadas por cierta sustancia pegajosa que delataba los sucesos acontecidos durante sus sueños. “Maldición”, pensó mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, un agudo dolor de cabeza apoderándose rápidamente de él, “¿Qué demonios me está pasando?”.

\- ¡¿Qué no piensas levantarte?! Apúrate, que si te atrasas y no alcanzas el camión no pienso llevarte. – La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y su hermana entró sosteniendo un cesto azul atestado de ropa sucia. La joven se aproximó a la cama con un gesto de molestia. - Ya tengo suficiente con el maestro de la primera hora fregando a cada rato como para…-  La serie de quejas que la muchacha tenía en mente vociferar se ahogaron ante la escena frente a ella: su hermano menor sentado en la cama, con las sábanas cubriéndole a medias el cuerpo, y la parte inferior de su ropa de dormir adornada por una vistosa mancha húmeda.

El muchacho de cabellos rizados tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que ocurría, y cuando finalmente lo hizo emitió una especie de grito ahogado, se cubrió el cuerpo con las mantas y  se alejó lo más que pudo, colocando la espalda contra la pared.

-Alex…Yo… - articuló, pero ninguna otra palabra logró salir de su boca. Se encontraba completamente avergonzado, y su rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas lo delataba. Alexandra exhaló un suspiro, y dando unos cuantos pasos más empezó a tirar suavemente de las sábanas.

-Métete a bañar y ahorita me pasas esa ropa. Voy a poner todo esto en la lavadora antes de irnos. - Cassidy no dijo más; se limitó a levantarse tambaleante de la cama y tomar los artículos que necesitaría al terminar su ducha. Se metió al baño y después de desvestirse entró a la regadera, abrió la llave del agua y permitió que la misma lo empapara por completo. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y el rozar de la ropa mientras su hermana se la llevaba; una vez que oyó el chasquido del pomo al cerrarse, dejó escapar una exhalación parecida más a un sollozo.

No podía creer lo que recién había pasado: acababa de tener un sueño erótico con un compañero que conoció tan sólo una semana atrás; y para colmo de males, su media hermana se había dado cuenta de las consecuencias de aquella fantasía, si bien le estaba agradecido por la forma en que la joven había manejado la situación. Aquella reacción no le sorprendió del todo, ya que Alexandra había sido siempre la única en aquella casa que de forma sincera se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Ella era producto del primer matrimonio de su padre, y era ocho años mayor que él. Su padre había sido un hombre adusto y muy exigente, el cual encontró la muerte en un accidente cuando Cassidy apenas tenía cinco años. Tras dicho incidente, la familia de tres personas había tenido que lidiar con una demanda ante la aseguradora que operaba el seguro de vida de su padre. Tres años transcurrieron hasta que el asunto quedara arreglado, fallando el juez a favor de la familia, y otorgándole además de la suma asegurada una jugosa indemnización. Por desgracia, los problemas económicos no terminaron para ninguno de los dos hermanos, ya que una mañana despertaron solos: su madre les había dejado una nota, donde les informaba que se había enamorado del abogado que había llevado el caso, y que deseaba comenzar una vida nueva a su lado. En ese momento fue que Alexandra se convirtió en la cabeza del hogar, ya que la mujer no solo se había ido sin despedirse, sino que había tenido el detalle de dejarlos sin un solo peso; trabajando dos turnos, la muchacha logró sacar adelante a su hermano, de tal suerte que él no tuviera otra cosa de la cual preocuparse más que por sus estudios.

Después de siete años así, parecía que la vida de ambos por fin se había estabilizado; hasta que la madre de Cassidy apareció una tarde frente a la casa, diciéndose arrepentida de sus acciones y pidiendo el perdón de ambos. Alexandra no le creyó una sola palabra, ya que sabía que la mujer había regresado únicamente porque el hombre con el que se había fugado la había echado a la calle y ahora no tenía en dónde caerse muerta; Cass había sido más benevolente y le dio a su madre el beneficio de la duda. De cualquier manera no le permitieron volver a vivir con ellos, mas de vez en cuando aparecía por la casa, curiosamente coincidiendo sus visitas con las ausencias de Alexandra.

“Ya es suficiente”, reclamó una voz en la cabeza de Cassidy, y el muchacho dejó que aquellas cavilaciones se las llevara el agua junto con los residuos de jabón que había en su cuerpo. Cerró el flujo de agua, se secó el cuerpo con una toalla color crema y se vistió rápidamente. Salió del baño y bajó las escaleras, encontrando el desayuno servido en la mesita del comedor y a su hermana esperándolo para comenzar a comer; Cass tomó asiento y ambos en silencio ingirieron sus alimentos. Al terminar, y a pesar de lo que había dicho unos minutos antes, Alex llevó al chico en su auto a la universidad. Al tiempo que Cassidy observaba el coche alejarse por la avenida, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al darse cuenta de que, por primera vez en casi diez años, su hermana no le había dirigido una sola palabra mientras le llevaba a la escuela.


	4. Generación espontánea

-Bien, ya califiqué sus exámenes de diagnóstico, y temo decirles que el resultado no es muy bueno que digamos. – Escuchó Nathan pronunciar gravemente al profesor Becerra a la clase de Algebra, ante las miradas intranquilas de todos los que se encontraban en el salón.  El maestro se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a repartir las pruebas mientras continuaba su discurso. –Esto no es la preparatoria: nadie les va a estar regalando calificaciones, ni con trabajitos ni con que pongan cara de perro maltratado, así que a los que les interese terminar la carrera les recomiendo que se pongan a estudiar, y a los que no… pues pueden ponerse a vender hot dogs. Total, a lo mejor les va bien y sacan más dinero así de lo que lograrían si salieran como matemáticos mediocres.

Nathan sonrió a medias al escuchar lo que el maestro decía, al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo rayos había logrado aquél escuálido hombre aprenderse los nombres de sus alumnos en tan sólo una semana; el pelinegro habría apostado a que el profesor no tenía vida social. “Eso, o tiene otros motivos”, especuló súbitamente.

-Buen examen, Nathan, aunque creo que puedes mejorar.- Comentó el instructor entregándole su examen a Nate, el cual contaba con el número ochenta y nueve escrito en una brillante tinta púrpura; el joven arqueó levemente las cejas ante el hecho, y al levantar la vista advirtió como las facciones del rostro del profesor Becerra cambiaban sutilmente a unas de decepción. – Tu compañero no ha llegado, ¿eh?

-Profesor, buenos días. ¿Me permite pasar? – pronunció un jadeante Cassidy, con las mejillas sonrojadas, desde la puerta del aula; obviamente dicha condición provocada por su carrera hacia el salón de clases en un vano intento por llegar a tiempo.

El tutor lo observó de pies a cabeza, echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera y con leve ademán de cabeza le indicó que pasara.  El chico de cabellos rizados se dirigió al mesabanco que le correspondía, recibiendo su examen de manos del profesor; Nathan no logró ver la calificación que el muchacho había obtenido, pero por la sombría expresión en el rostro de Cassidy supuso que no había sido buena. Mientras el castaño terminaba de tomar asiento, el maestro se trasladó al frente de la clase y comenzó a anotar una serie de fórmulas y enunciados pertenecientes al nuevo tema que comenzarían a tratar esa semana.

-Llegaste corriendo desde el estacionamiento. ¿Te dejó tarde el camión? – cuestionó Nathan en voz baja, volteando sobre su hombro, al tiempo que el más joven sacaba con premura sus artículos escolares de la mochila para colocarlos sobre la paleta del mesabanco.

-Me levanté tarde; me trajo mi hermana. – Fue la respuesta algo cortante que recibió el pelinegro, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que además de eso, el joven de cabellos rizados claramente estaba evitando verlo a los ojos. Nathan suspiró pesadamente, y volteando el cuerpo en el asiento hasta quedar de frente al chico, le miró de arriba abajo; lo vio tensar el cuerpo, y fingir un inmenso interés en el borrador azul con el que jugaba nerviosamente sobre su cuaderno.

-Y estás molesto porque…- enunció Nate, acomodando con la mano izquierda unos cuantos rizos del cabello de Cassidy que estaban revueltos a causa de su inusual carrera, obteniendo como resultado ante dicha acción que el castaño finalmente le viera a los ojos. Los pómulos del muchacho, reparó Nathan, cambiaron iridiscentes frente a él. “Su cara ya está tan roja como el cielo en el verano cuando está a punto de anochecer”. El pecho del mayor se oprimió inesperadamente, y sobresaltado ante el inusitado pensamiento que aquella reacción había desencadenado, se separó unas pulgadas del chico sintiendo como sus propias mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer.

-Nathan, Cassidy: fuera.- El pelinegro escuchó decir al maestro, quien al observar la completa desatención que los dos jóvenes tenían hacia su clase, no tuvo más remedio que dejar de anotar el texto en el pizarrón, dar media vuelta y echar a ambos del salón.

Los chicos se estremecieron ante el anuncio; sin embargo, se levantaron sin protestar de los asientos que ocupaban y prontamente recogieron sus pertenencias antes de salir del salón. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Nathan tuvo la impresión de que la mirada del catedrático caía acusadoramente sobre él. “¿Qué se trae este tipo?”, se cuestionó. Dejando de lado sus deliberaciones con respecto a qué demonios pasaba por la mente de su profesor, Nathan alcanzó a Cassidy, el cual ya estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras.

-Supongo que ya supimos qué es lo que pasa si uno platica en esta clase, ¿no? – comentó casualmente el pelinegro mientras bajaban, recibiendo como intercambio únicamente un leve movimiento de cabeza por parte del castaño como señal de asentimiento. Al llegar al primer piso, el mayor suspiró sonoramente y agregó:- Entonces, ¿quién te hizo enojar?

-No estoy enojado, es que… bueno, hice una… una estupidez, y mi hermana se enojó por eso. – Murmuró cabizbajo Cassidy, con una mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón café y con la otra acomodándose distraídamente el cabello. El tinte rojizo de hacía unos minutos no había abandonado aún sus mejillas. –Ah, como sea. ¿Y, cómo te fue en el examen?

-¿Hm? Oh, eso. Me fue bien, ¿y a ti?

“Creo que no debí haber preguntado eso”, fue lo primero que como chispa cruzó por la cabeza de Nathan, ante el semblante angustiado del chico de cabello rizado quien apretaba fuertemente la correa de su mochila con ambas manos. Siguiendo la línea del objeto, Nate divisó que del bolsillo externo del mismo sobresalía la esquina retorcida de la prueba, ostentando orgullosamente el número cien en letra manuscrita y tinta dorada; con un rápido movimiento, el mayor sacó el artículo y lo examinó de cerca.

-¿Cien? ¡Wow! ¿Y entonces por qué pusiste esa cara cuando te lo dio?- exclamó alegremente, dando a Cassidy unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de admiración. –Pensé que habías tronado.

A los ojos de Nathan, tal parecía que el joven de cabello rizado tenía un problema de presión alta, ya que vio que el sonrojo del menor le llegó de las orejas al cuello; ante eso, por una extraña e inexplicable razón, no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba a punto de burlarse de ello, cuando alguien chocó contra su hombro, a lo que ambos chicos reaccionaron haciéndose a un lado.

-Muévanse, ¿qué no ven que estorban el paso?- vociferó al pasar Eloise, robándose completamente la atención que el pelinegro tenía sobre Cass. La chica iba acompañada de un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel, y conversaba con él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Juro que ella es bipolar.- comentó Cassidy una vez que la pareja estuvo a una distancia considerable de ellos, sin posibilidad de escucharlo. Nathan respingó y regresó la mirada al chico frente a él. -¿La conoces?- inquirió el mayor, sorprendido.

-Es mi compañera de equipo en la clase de Física.- Escuchó decir al muchacho, incrédulo ante la nueva información que llegaba a él. Pensó que debía tratarse de una señal divina, para indicarle que estaban destinados a conocerse. En un repentino arrebato en contra de toda razón, el pelinegro tomó al más chico por los hombros y, acorralándolo contra la pared del pasillo, preguntó:

-¿Me la presentas?


	5. Invasor de espacio personal

Estúpido.

Ese era el único adjetivo calificativo que se le venía a la cabeza a Cassidy para describir a su persona, al tiempo en que se dejaba caer sobre el sillón de su casa esa misma tarde. No lograba comprender cómo había permitido que la interacción entre Nathan y él fuera afectada por el idiota sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Recordó que en el instante que el mayor le había puesto contra la pared esa mañana, el primer pensamiento que le llegó fue el más irracional de todos: “Me va a besar”. Todo para que al final el muchacho de ojos oscuros y cabellos negros terminara pidiéndole que le presentara a una chica que bien podría tener un severo caso de personalidad múltiple.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!- Se repitió cubriéndose la cara con las manos, más por costumbre que por ocultarse en realidad, a sabiendas de que se encontraba completamente solo. - ¿Qué clase de imbécil piensa en eso cuando está con un hombre?  ¡Y para colmo le dije que sí sin pensarlo! Ni siquiera me llevo con ella.

“Pero le habría dicho que sí a lo que fuera”, deliberó.

-Yo no soy gay. – Musitó en voz queda para sí mismo, al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada determinante a un punto gris en el techo de la sala al cual parecía estar intentando convencer de la veracidad de sus palabras. Si bien el desdichado punto no se inmuto ante su última afirmación, una parte muy pequeña de su mente replicó en el silencio que ser gay era la única razón por la cual podía haber tenido semejante fantasía nocturna con su compañero. – Debe haber otra explicación.

Era cierto que nunca había tenido novia, sin embargo no era como si jamás se hubiera interesado en una chica; su falta de pareja se debía más que a falta de interés, a falta de tiempo. Vivía su vida apegado a lo que era más conveniente para su hermana, y debido a la condición de ambos, no concebía defraudar las expectativas que la misma tenía sobre él. Pasaba sus días tratando de no causar más problemas y preocupaciones, intentando mimetizarse a veces con las paredes para mantener la intrusión de su persona al mínimo en el espacio que ambos llamaban casa. Era lo menos que podía hacer por la mujer que se había encargado de su bienestar desde hacía poco más de 9 años.

El sonido provocado por el movimiento del segundero del reloj de pared resonó de pronto como diminutas bolas de granizo cayendo sobre el toldo de un auto, lo cual llamó su atención. “Hacía tiempo que no había tanto silencio por aquí”, se percató. Volteando la vista al reloj, leyó la hora: las cinco en punto.

-¡LA CENA! - Se puso de pie casi de golpe, arrancando un sonoro chillido de la madera vieja que servía como base del deteriorado sillón; se mareó un poco ante el repentino movimiento, mas cruzó sin problema el reducido espacio que llevaba desde la sala hasta la cocina. Sacó carne del congelador, unas verduras y un contenedor de plástico donde había algo de arroz que había quedado de la noche anterior. Puso a descongelar la carne dentro del horno de microondas, cortó los vegetales y colocó algo de aceite en un par de sartenes.

Mientras cocinaba, en su cabeza seguía buscando qué otra explicación podía darle a tan infortunado sueño. “¿Falta de intimidad? Si nunca he tenido sexo. ¿Curiosidad? ¡Si nunca me ha pasado siquiera por la cabeza tener algo con un hombre!”. Todas las ideas que le llegaban a la mente le parecían descabelladas, salidas directamente de la imaginación de un desquiciado.

-Me estaré volviendo loco…

-Si quieres te puedo presentar a algunos de mis maestros. Aunque no son psiquiatras, son psicólogos bastante competentes.- Replicó su hermana, quien acababa de entrar a la casa hacía tan solo unos momentos.

Cassidy la miró con los ojos abiertos como lunas de octubre,  sin reparar completamente en su presencia; transcurridos unos segundos, se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes toda la razón. La psicología tiene siempre una explicación lógica para todo. – Expresó el chico más para sí que para la muchacha a la que le servía la cena.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Cassidy se dirigió al salón de Algebra con energía renovada. Había pasado la tarde anterior planeando el curso de acción que tomaría ese día para descubrir, de una vez por todas, la razón de su confusión: iría a la biblioteca en búsqueda de respuestas.

-¿Por qué tan feliz? ¿Ya se resolvió el asunto con tu hermana? – preguntó Nathan cuando el castaño tomó asiento en el aula.

“¡Mi hermana! ¡Rayos, ni siquiera hablamos anoche!”, se reprendió el chico al darse cuenta que había estado tan preocupado por lo del sueño que no había tratado de hablar con su hermana sobre el asunto. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué era lo que le podría haber dicho para tratar de arreglar las cosas. ‘Arreglar’ era un decir, porque si mal no recordaba, la tarde anterior su hermana se había comportado como si nada de lo de aquella mañana hubiera pasado.

Dejando de lado ese hecho,  Cass se limitó a asentir fervientemente con la cabeza a la pregunta que el pelinegro había realizado.

 -Qué bueno.- Expresó Nate, dando unas leves palmadas en la cabeza al joven.- No te conozco mucho que digamos, pero me da la impresión de que estar triste como que no va contigo.

Las palabras del mayor causaron una mueca de dolor en el rostro del muchacho, aunque Nathan no se percató de ello ya que en ese instante el profesor Becerra había entrado al salón, por lo que el pelinegro se acomodó correctamente en el asiento: no quería que el maestro volviera a sacarlos por estar platicando. “Me he estado preocupando tanto por alguien a quien a penas y conozco”, fue el pensamiento que llegó cual tormenta a Cassidy. El joven prefirió olvidarse de la incómoda noción, y se dedicó a poner atención al tema que el tutor impartía.

La clase casi llegaba a su fin cuando el instructor tomó una resma de hojas que tenía sobre el escritorio y, pasando entre los mesabancos, repartió las cuartillas entre los estudiantes.

-En vista que acabamos de terminar con el primer subtema del temario, les traje unos problemas para que repasen lo que acabamos de ver. Son cincuenta problemas en total, y abarcan todo lo que hemos visto desde el primer día. Esta tarea tienen que entregarla mañana en clase; quiero todo a mano, en hoja blanca, con portada, introducción y conclusión. – Recitó el hombre. Los muchachos obviamente quedaron pasmados ante el anuncio, y los murmullos surgieron instantáneamente entre ellos. Cass arqueó levemente las cejas en señal de desconcierto, aunque no pronunció palabra ya que el maestro estaba a su lado cuando emitió el angustioso monólogo. El matemático notó la minúscula reacción y, bajando la voz de forma que sólo el muchacho pudiera escucharlo, agregó viéndolo fijamente:- Para ti seguro que será pan comido.

-¿Ya podemos salir? – Preguntó en voz alta Nathan, haciéndose escuchar entre la multitud de voces susurrantes.

El maestro se acomodó los lentes, y se trasladó rápidamente al escritorio. – Esta tarea es requisito para poder presentar el primer examen, tengan eso en cuenta.- El personaje se aclaró la garganta y recogió sus pertenencias del escritorio.- Nos vemos mañana.

Cassidy echó un vistazo a su celular: eran las ocho con cuarenta y cinco. Comenzó a guardar cuidadosamente sus cosas dentro de la mochila, asegurándose de colocar las hojas que acababa de recibir por parte del profesor dentro de un folder de tal suerte que no se dañaran.

-Vámonos.- Expresó de manera imperante la voz de Nathan, quien estaba parado a un lado suyo. El castaño notó cierta molestia en el tono que usó su compañero, y no pudo reprimir sentir un escalofrío cuando el mayor, colocando una mano en su espalda, prácticamente lo escoltó hasta la salida del salón.

* * *

-No me gusta. No me gusta nada.- Masculló Nathan entre dientes, cuando los dos muchachos ya habían abandonado el aula. No le gustaba el modo en que el profesor se había dirigido a su compañero. El tono que había usado, la mirada que le había otorgado al castaño: no eran normales.

-Ya sé, pero no queda de otra más que hacer todos los problemas si no queremos reprobar.- Comentó el muchacho, claramente sin comprender a lo que el pelinegro se había referido con su observación.  El mayor no sabía si el que el joven ignorara lo acontecido era algo bueno o no, así que se limitó a seguir con el tema que Cassidy interpretaba.

-Ah, sí… Con las otras clases, soportar al supervisor ahí en el trabajo y todavía tener que resolver esta estúpida tarea; seguro que éste va a ser un día muy largo.

-Oye… bueno, si quieres… puedes ir a mi casa y la hacemos juntos.-Propuso el de cabellera rizada, con la mirada fija en un punto completamente alejado del rostro de Nate, tratando de que las manos no le temblaran, pero fallando terriblemente.

-¿Estás seguro? Me desocupo del trabajo hasta las ocho.- Estableció.

-No hay problema. Yo llego a mi casa a eso de las dos, así que puedo ir adelantando algunos problemas para cuando llegues.- Dijo Cassidy, sacando el celular.- Te paso mi dirección y mi número del celular por si tienes problemas para encontrar la casa.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron números, y Cass entregó al otro muchacho una hoja con la dirección de su residencia, en donde además de instrucciones para dar con su casa, agregó casi una decena de referencias entre negocios, parques y otras calles aledañas.

-Ok, pero luego no vayas a decir que no dormiste por mi culpa.-Bromeó el pelinegro.

-¿Pues a qué motel van a ir, eh?- Preguntó con tono sugerente Diego, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Nathan. Este último se limitó a exhalar un pesado suspiro, mientras que las mejillas del menor de los tres retomaban el color rojizo que habían portado el día anterior. - No te creas, niño; aquí como ves a mi amigo, todo bueno y que no rompe un plato, es más pervertido que la fregada. Así que ten cuidado.

-Yo no bateo para ese lado.- Dijo cortante el pelinegro, un leve sonrojo adornando discretamente su cara. Apartó el brazo que rodeaba sus hombros, y con un paso hacia atrás se separó del muchacho de lentes. - ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ¿No se supone que los de noveno toman clases en el otro edificio?

Nathan notó que Cassidy movió inquietamente los pies, apretando como en veces anteriores la correa de la mochila que llevaba cruzada al hombro, y apartó la mirada hacia la explanada en el centro del edificio; entonces fue que el primero recordó que aún no había presentado a Cassidy y a Diego. Como si su compañero le hubiera leído el pensamiento, se aproximó al menor y le estrechó la mano.

-Como este tipo no nos presentó la última vez, me presento yo. Me llamo Diego, y conozco a este hombre desde que tenía quince años.- Soltó la mano del muchacho y se dirigió a ambos. – Respondiendo a la pregunta, estoy en el “hache” comité pro-graduación de este semestre, así que estoy entre los encargados de organizar eventos para recaudar fondos. Como primer evento va a haber un “party” de bienvenida para los de nuevo ingreso, o sea ustedes, este viernes en el antro que está detrás del teatro del estado. El boleto les cuesta cincuenta, pero si me lo compran a mí se los dejo a cuarenta.

Nate, viendo que Cass estaba algo incómodo con la presencia de Diego, checó la hora en su reloj de pulsera, y tomando encontrando que ya era tiempo de ingresar a la siguiente cátedra, se acercó al chico y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Luego vemos. Ya son las nueve y los dos tenemos clase. – Dijo a Diego, quien los observo divertido. El joven de lacios cabellos negros acompañó a un desubicado Cassidy hasta las escaleras, y se despidió del mismo diciendo: - Nos vemos en la noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que llevo escribiendo por años, la posteé en mcanime cuando todavía existía y en el foro de aino, pero por fin me armé de valor para terminarla y compartirla por aquí. Espero que les guste y no duden en decirme qué les parece <3


End file.
